


Instinct

by TheShantorian



Category: SF9, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, Falling In Love, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Multi, Politics, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShantorian/pseuds/TheShantorian
Summary: As the President, Obama has had to make tough choices. Now comes the most difficult of them all. He must choose between his duty and his heart, his nation and the person who means the world to him. All of that has been put to the test. Everything now is a game of instinct, and he is the most skilled player of them all.





	1. First Encounters

Obama-san walked through the White House, alone and by himself on his own. He walked into the room that was a room, quietly. He felt his heart going doki doki in his chestu. Something was going to happen.

And something did happen!

A hand, small and freakishly tiny, gripped his shoulder.

"OMO!" Cried Omobama, turning around.

"O-Obamarama-hyung..." came the reply.

Standing behind him was Lee Taemin.

"T-armin-ooper..." Obombo breathed, his doki doki becoming DOKI DOKI.

"Watashi..." started Tamin, flipping his emo fringe out of his eyes.

"Anata..." Oboabama tried, wiping his nunmeul with his handsu.

"Watashi... Nomu sarangs anata..." Temin told Obamoma.

"Aigoo!" Obamadook screeched, placing his palms on Timin's cheeks. "ANATA SARANGS WATASHI??? HONTOU CHINCHA??"

"HAI!" Torpedo answered, pressing his forehead to Obomomoa's ttam forehead. "Watashi wants to be with anata forever desu. Will anata... accept my sarangs?"

Omoba blinked, his eyes going banjjak banjjak in the lightsu. "Watashi..."

Tornado doki doki'd in anticipation.

"Watashi will always sarang anata, Toenail-san!" Omobaba wailed, flinging his arms around Teamin's next. He giggled "GLOMP!" as he moved.

And they lived happily ever after making little tornados and torpedoes. 


	2. Distractions

Obama-nim wandered through FNC’s hallways by himself, on his own. His palms were coated in ttam.

In his pocketu, his handeupone began to shake! “OMO!” cried Obama-san. He pulled his phone out and saw a message from Taemin!

He quickly put away his phone, whispering “pabo pabo pabo” to himself. He couldn’t fall for Torpedo oopa right now.

“Obama-hyung!” called a voice, and Obamo turned around.

There, at the end of the hall, was Youngbin, his Billy Ray Cyrus haircut gleaming Colgate blue.

“Yungbeen-ssi! Is it chincha anata?” Oboma replied, running towards his sarang.

“It is hontou watashi!” Yongbong told him, holding Obamarama’s head between his namja hands.

“Watashi...” began Obombo, “watashi has come to sarang anata!”

“But what about Tabletop-oppar?” Youngbeef asked desperately.

Both of their hearts went Doki Doki.

Obomoba smirked. “Wae not both?”


End file.
